


Tears or Not

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Crying, Emotionally Repressed, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Link really doesn't like the way Rhett deals with coming down.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Tears or Not

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "tears."

He didn’t really think he had to justify why the post-sex crying worried him. 

Every single time, Rhett’s release from whatever flavor of high Link reckoned him with was paired with misty eyes and and a chest fluttering for air. Link would settle down to cuddle, wiping up any stray mess with a towel and finding the crook of Rhett’s armpit to snuggle into as his lover let the wet spill down into his hairline. 

The first few times were a shock, but Link was begrudgingly accustomed to it now. Or, he thought he was, until his brain nagged at him to latch onto the detail yet again and peel it back.

“Do you _always_ have to cry afterwards? It’s such a mood killer.”

“Can’t help it,” rasped Rhett, staring up at the ceiling. His grip on Link’s shoulder tightened apologetically.

“Makes me feel like it was really, _really_ bad.” Link swallowed. “Like I don’t do a good job gettin’ you off.”

“No,” Rhett shook his head gently, “it’s… actually, it’s the opposite.”

“Uh huh. If you say so.” With a frown Link nuzzled into Rhett’s chest. “Still freaks me out.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

And Rhett must have been. Because days later, when their lips and bodies crashed together again and Link dragged Rhett by the pit of his being to trembling, white-hot relief, Rhett didn’t shed a tear. Their panting tapered down to calmness and Link sat on his heels, staring down at Rhett cautiously as he cleaned the man’s stomach.

“…you okay?”

“Yeah,” Rhett nodded, fanning a hand through his hair. “I’m great.”

“You–You’re not crying,” stated Link, face blank.

“Yep. You don’t like it when I cry.” Rhett shrugged and let out a shaky breath. “Figured I’d… not.”

Disquieted, Link leaned forward, squinting. “But… you said crying meant it was good. Said you _couldn’t help it.”_

“Well, I tried really hard not to… y’know. Get too _into it_ this time,” admitted Rhett, glancing away, “and there ya go. No more tears. I’m fixed.” He flashed a hopeful smile.

Link’s jaw went slack, upset written clear on his eyebrows. “Now, wait a second–that means you were holding back, then?”

“Link–the crying is an emotional thing. Emotional release.” It was clear Rhett was doing his best to make him feel better, but the explanation was so much worse than his partner had thought. “It’s not just body, it’s body and _mind_. But if the mental gettin’ off makes you uncomfortable, I’m gonna stop doing it.”

Thoughts racing, Link hovered over Rhett, staring down at him in a sudden near-panic. “No, I–I want you to feel good emotionally, too. I didn’t realize–” His mouth opened and closed, eyes searching Rhett’s. “I want both. You should cry.”

Rhett’s laughter rocked the bed. “Too late, man. That train’s left the station.”

“What if I… what if I tell you that you’re my best friend?” Link offered, licking his lips.

Pulling a face, Rhett chuckled. “I’d say, ‘I know.’ Dummy.”

“What if I told you that I can’t imagine my life without you in it?”

“Again… pretty well established. Thirty five years is a long time.” The way Rhett pursed his lips and looked past Link was a clear indicator, though, that the smaller one was on the right track.

Link pushed–wanted more.

“What if I told you that I’m… pretty sure soulmates exist, and that you’re mine? And that everything I’ve ever done has been for you–for _us_ –and that no one makes me feel the way you do? That no one could? That no one stands a chance of filling the spot you hold in my life? What if I told you that I’ve known ever since we were kids that–”

Rhett’s large hand found Link’s mouth and clamped. His bright green eyes preambled exactly what Link was looking for, and in determination, Link pulled the hand away. 

“That I love you?”

The rapid blinking did nothing to stop the tears from beading and falling over, and Link broke into an alleviated smile as Rhett wept.

“Really?” choked Rhett, trying to laugh it off, pulling Link close in a hug. “This is when you wanna say it for the first time?”

“It worked.”

“Good gosh, Link.” Their embrace tightened, and Link’s heart soared when Rhett pressed a kiss into his hair. “I love you, too. As if there was a chance I couldn’t.”


End file.
